


Undisclosed Desires

by Penemuel



Category: The Following
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, mention of past Joe Carroll/Ryan Hardy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penemuel/pseuds/Penemuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bit more than just hero worship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Set after episode 1x12; willing abuse of sentence structure

The towns get smaller and the motels get crappier, and Ryan thinks at some point that's got to reverse, right? Rural hospitality and all that -- sooner or later they've got to hit a place where the only accommodations are a quaint bed and breakfast with soft feather beds and handmade quilts in every room.

This town isn't that place.

And for some reason the nearest motel's already mostly booked, so just about everyone's doubled up. And no one will put up with him _except_ Mike at this point, so the young agent's on one side of the bed, trying to pretend it doesn't still hurt every time he moves; and he's flopped face down on the other side, wishing there was at _least_ a mini-fridge with a couple of bottles.

He's finally starting to drift off when Mike sighs again and slowly rolls over. He can _feel_ his eyes on him, but he doesn't turn to look at him. Not until he hears the soft question, "Is it always like that with you two?"

It's not accusing, though he thinks maybe it should be. Instead, it's kind of... disappointed. Oh. That's what this is about...

He lifts his head, bunches up his pillow to lean on, then sighs and says, "You should never meet your heroes. They'll always end up disappointing you." A quick glance to the side to look at Mike, and he's looking back at him and shaking his head.

"No -- that's not what I meant," Mike says, voice a quiet murmur. Then a bitter little laugh and, "I was about to tell you two to just get a room, but you both forgot I was even _there_..."

Oh god...

"It's not--" But it really kind of is, and the kid's been through enough crap because of him that he deserves the truth. Or as much as he can really give him... "There was-- During the initial investigation, before I ever realized he was the killer--" And he feels a need to explain that part, only realizing after he does so that it's a pretty good indication of a guilty conscience, and that Mike has already figured out that it didn't suddenly just go away when he found out. Especially after his observation of their recent interaction. "There was some... attraction. We-- uh-- I slept with him."

"I always wondered if I was reading between the lines right," Mike says, his expression softening and going a little hopeful, and he wonders if Mike's talking about his book, or about him in general.

"I'm not--" Not sure this is a good idea. Not sure I want to put you in more danger. Not sure either one of us is in any condition to--

Mike reaches out to press a finger to his lips. "Shut up and fuck me, Ryan..." There's a hint of a devilish glint in Mike's eyes now, and he can't deny the little flash of heat that rushes through him.

But... "I'm not entirely sure I can," he answers, and isn't _that_ an embarrassing admission. Time to start keeping regular appointments with the cardiologist again. "Might have to take a breather here or there..."

And somehow he's already on his side facing Mike; soon has an armful of eager young agent, nimble fingers and soft lips everywhere. "I can do most of the work," Mike murmurs against his lips, and already he's pushing him down; rolling him onto his back and moving to pin him, straddling his hips and smiling down at him.

He groans at the warm weight of him; at the questing hands that slide up under his t-shirt and caress, fingertips only pausing for a moment when they brush against his scar before Mike leans in and kisses him and oh yes, that's _very_ nice...

By the time Mike breaks the kiss he's already panting, hands gripping the younger man's hips as he unconsciously grinds up against him. "I've never been the..."

"Top?" Mike asks, straightening up for a moment to tug off his t-shirt. He can see the wince as the motion hurts, and his eyes drop to the bandages on Mike's abdomen. But Mike distracts him again by squirming a little where he's kneeling, and he can't hold back a little moan. "Can't really say I'm surprised -- Joe Carroll doesn't seem like the type to give up control easily," Mike says with a shrug. "Don't worry, Ryan. I know what I'm doing..." And that devilish glint is back, along with those warm hands and teasing fingers.

He moans again as Mike pinches his nipples to hardness; slides his hands down to caress Mike's ass. Nice and muscular -- the kid's in much better shape than he is -- and clad in soft stretchy cotton; dark blue low-rise briefs that do really nice things to his hips.

Mike lets out a little moan as he squeezes and caresses, then pulls one hand back to grip his wrist and guide his hand to the prominent bulge barely confined by those... really quite sexy briefs. When he smiles and palms Mike's crotch, the younger man lets his eyes flutter closed and his mouth drop open; moans again, louder and hungrier this time.

Oh. Yeah, that's actually pretty damned hot...

He keeps caressing and squeezing; grinding up into Mike's heat, until Mike's hand closes on his wrist again and he pants "Stop."

His eyebrows climb, but a moment later Mike leans in and kisses him again, then murmurs against his lips, "I want you _in_ me, Ryan."

"Yeah, okay," he breathes in answer, his own cock twitching between them. "Yeah..."

"Don't go anywhere," Mike says, then a quick kiss and he climbs off the bed, almost moving like he isn't hurting at all.

He watches as Mike rummages in his jeans and wallet for a moment, raises his eyebrows again when he returns with a condom and a small packet of lube. "Exactly how long have you been planning on seducing me, huh?" he asks, amused.

Mike shrugs, then grins and answers, "I was a boy scout. I take 'be prepared' seriously."

"Didn't think they had a merit badge for that," he says with an answering grin, but he's distracted from any further commentary by Mike stripping off his briefs and freeing his hard cock.

"This is what you do to me, Ryan," Mike says, and he can't hold back a soft sigh in response.

"Ohh..." His own cock strains against his boxer briefs and he's _aching_ for those hands on him all of a sudden. There's a part of him that wants this to be the other way around, but there's time for that later.

"Yeah," Mike says, gaze locked on his trapped erection. "Those have to go, too," he purrs, hands going to his waistband and tugging his underwear down. He lifts up enough to let Mike pull them off, and his cock bobs with the motion.

"Ohh..." Mike breathes, then he licks his lips and murmurs, "If I didn't want you in me so bad I'd be sucking you so hard right now..."

"Jesus, Mike," he whispers, heat rushing to his groin. He hasn't been this hard since-- Yeah, let's not think about _that_ right now.

And Mike grins at his response, nods, and says, "You like the sound of that? If we're not rushing out of here at some ungodly hour, maybe I'll wake you up that way." He isn't even trying to hide the devilish look now, and it's really more appealing than it should be.

All of this is more appealing than it should be... But he can't push Mike away now -- not after letting him get so close. And he's starting to accept the fact that he _wants_ him to get even closer -- at least physically. Emotionally -- well, he'll think about that later.

"So, you've never fucked a guy?" Mike asks, shaking him out of his reflection, and he shakes his head in answer. Been fucked by, yes. Fucked? There weren't even any other guys after Joe, though sometimes he does wonder if Tyson was teasing or actually wanted him. Mike reels him back in again, asking, "You want to get me ready, or do you want to watch me do myself?" And that twitch of his cock is pretty telling -- he's not really sure _where_ that came from, though the idea of Mike lubing up his own tight hole is startlingly appealing and maybe he really _can_ get into being the one doing the fucking instead of the one being fucked.

"Not that it's gonna take much," Mike purrs, climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees. "Think I'm so turned on all I have to do is slick up your cock and I could take you..."

"Holy _fuck_ , Mike," he hisses, cock twitching again at that.

Mike chuckles and smiles down at him, positioning himself to straddle his hips again; bends his arms to lean in and murmur, "You want to fuck my tight ass, Ryan?"

"Nnngh..." He groans, bites his lip and presses his head back into his pillow. "Yeah, I do," he hisses. "Please..."

"Deep breath, and _watch_ ," Mike purrs, tearing the condom packet open and rolling it onto his aching dick. Then he opens the lube packet and coats one hand with it.

He watches as Mike coats the first two fingers of his other hand with the remaining lube, and then that warm, slick hand wraps around his cock, sliding up and down and slicking his aching length. "Fuck..." he hisses, trying to thrust into Mike's hand and then whimpering as it slips away. "No..."

"Easy," Mike purrs, "Don't worry about that, you'll be in me soon enough..." And then Mike straightens up and smiles down at him; wraps the slicked hand around his own cock and slips his other hand back behind himself, twisting and bending slightly (and grimacing for just a moment) to reach. He can see Mike's arm flexing and hand moving; realizes he must be rubbing his fingers between his asscheeks, getting ready to -- oh.

Mike bites his lip and moans softly, and his own breath hitches as Mike's eyes meet his and he flashes a wicked grin. Then, "I'm thinking about your nice hard dick in me, Ryan. Nice and big and I'm going to ride you so hard..." Mike's panting now, hips thrusting a little, his other hand wrapped tightly around his cock as he works the lubed fingers into his ass. "Think I'm gonna do that now, actually. This is just a little too much twisting," he murmurs, slipping his fingers free and straightening up. "You ready for this?"

He's ready -- he's more than ready, and when Mike positions himself and then just lowers himself onto his cock they both moan. It's so good -- Mike is so hot and tight on his aching cock, and he can't keep his hips still; has to thrust up into that clenching heat. His hands go to Mike's hips again and god, the _sounds_ he's making; little panting moans of need and want and he wishes he were in better shape right now because he's filled with the urge to pin Mike down and fuck him into the mattress.

"Easy, Ryan, easy," Mike manages to pant out, hands (cleaned, now, he realizes, though he isn't sure what Mike wiped the lube off with) rubbing up his chest, one stroking gently over his pounding heart. "I don't want this over that fast, and I really don't want you passing out on me or anything." Then Mike leans in again (and oh, that's an interesting change of angle) and kisses him; smiles that wicked smile and asks, "So, you like it then?" But those tight muscles clench on him and he shivers with pleasure; has to remember how to actually use words before he can answer.

"Uh-- Yeah," he pants out, laughing a little at his vast command of the English language at the moment.

Mike grins and purrs, "So, the good kind of breathlessness then, huh?" He nods, and before he can say anything else Mike adds, "Good. Then hang on, 'cause you ain't seen nothing yet."

Another quick kiss, then Mike straightens up again and grinds down into his lap, moaning out loud as he thrusts up to meet him part way. He may not be up to taking a fully active role, but as good as this feels there's no way he's going to just lie there. No way he really _can_ just lie there with Mike's muscles clenching on him and Mike fucking himself on him, making those incredibly hot sounds of need and _want_.

"Oh fuck -- _Mike_ \--" The words come out in a kind of low growl and he feels those muscles clench on him again. It's not the first time he's fucked someone in this position, but the sensations are very different with a man. Especially with Mike letting go his hard cock so it bounces against his belly, practically demanding his attention.

He flashes Mike a smile as devilish as the ones he's been recipient of, then lets go his hips with one hand and wraps it around Mike's cock. And jesus, that little whimper-moan goes right to his balls, making his cock twitch inside Mike's tight heat. "Oh fuck yeah," he groan-growls, hips bucking up into Mike in response.

"Oh yeah," Mike pants in return, "Oh god, Ryan, please..."

And with the kid asking so nicely, how can he refuse? He rubs his thumb over the head of Mike's cock, smearing the slick precum and smiling as Mike moans again and arches, shuddering and clenching and for a moment teetering close to the edge before he manages to rein himself in.

"Oh fuck, _Ryan_..." Mike moans, and god that's hot. And yeah, suddenly Mike's not the only one who's close.

"Oh god-- fuck," he moans, thrusting up to meet every wicked grind of Mike's hips, hand stroking in a counter-rhythm that has Mike moaning and near helpless. He's aware of his heart pounding and his chest tightening; it's getting harder to breathe but there's no way in hell he's going to stop now. Especially not when Mike's rhythm breaks down into wanton grinding on his cock, muscles clenching and spasming as he spills hot and thick across his hand and belly. It's Mike's orgasm that pushes him over the edge, tight heat squeezing on him as he thrusts one last time and comes with a hoarse cry of, "Oh fuck -- Mike, _yes!_ "

The next few moments are lost in a haze of pleasure and the fog of oxygen deprivation, until he's finally able to get a deep breath. Mike's breathing almost as hard as he is, and after he waves off the worried look (and it takes a monumental amount of effort to even move that much) he laughs softly and breathes, "Wow."

Mike echoes his laugh -- and it gives him a little flash of pride that he's even able to bring him to this state -- then murmurs, "Yeah, that's a good word for it."

His heart is still thudding in his chest and his breathing hasn't slowed yet, so when Mike climbs off him and disposes of the condom and cleans them both up, he's perfectly willing to let him do the work.

And then Mike flops down on the bed next to him, one leg thrown lazily over his and a hand resting over his heart. He smiles and wraps an arm around him, brushes a kiss over the healing cut on his forehead. "This is a _terrible_ idea," he murmurs, but damn, the kid feels good lying there, pressed close against him.

"I don't care," Mike says, his voice quiet but firm. "And don't you give me any heroic bullshit about staying away from me to _protect_ me. If I want to risk myself, it's _my_ decision, okay?"

He swallows hard, wants to protest because shit, doesn't the kid realize how much danger he'll be in if Joe ever finds out about them? But he's right -- they're both adults (even if he doesn't always act like one) and it's not his decision. Besides... "Not like they haven't already tried to kill you..."

"Twice."

"Twice, yeah. But you gotta realize if Joe finds out, this is going to paint one _hell_ of a target on you."

"I know. I don't care," Mike answers, and he can feel that hand pressing a little harder over his heart.

"I can be a bit of an asshole, and I'll drive you crazy within a week." Last chance -- just give him the truth.

"Yeah, you can, and obviously you already have," Mike counters, meeting his gaze now. "And still, I don't care."

"For a smart kid, you sure are an idiot," he murmurs, but he's smiling as he pulls Mike closer and gently kisses him. "Okay, yeah, we'll see how it goes."

Mike smiles and snuggles in against him, warm and comfortable, and murmurs, "Meant what I said about waking you up, too."

He's already drifting, but that sinks in and he chuckles. "Yeah, I definitely have to be good and see my doctor. Otherwise, you're gonna be the death of me..."

"Much worse ways to go," Mike murmurs in response, and yeah, he's right. And since both of them have already survived more danger than most people face in a lifetime, maybe -- just maybe -- the universe will finally give them a break...

\--end--


End file.
